This invention relates to an apparatus for regulating or controlling the feed roller of a fiber tuft feeder in which the feed roller is driven by an rpm-variable motor.
In a known apparatus of the above type, in the operational zone between a reserve chute (upper chute) of a tuft feeder which supplies a card or a roller card unit with a fiber lap and an after-connected card or roller card unit there are provided the following rollers involved in advancing the fiber material: the feed roller of the tuft feeder which serves for advancing a tuft column from the reserve shaft past an opening roller into the feed chute (lower chute), the feed roller of the card or roller card unit which advances the fiber lap in the direction of the licker-in and the doffer of the card for removing the fiber material from the main carding cylinder. These rollers are all driven by rpm-variable drive motors.
In the above-outlined known apparatus, upon changing production parameters, particularly upon varying the intake speed of the card, a new setting, based upon observation, has to be effected for the feed roller of the tuft feeder. For this reason, frequently the setting will not be optimal. Upon changes of the output speed during the processing of one batch, effected usually upon observation, coiler can replacements, production adaptation for the entire cleaning line or the like, there occur, during slow run, stop-and-go conditions which result in a reduced quality of the fiber material to be processed.